The BAU And I
by Rafiel
Summary: When SSA Sarah gives Rachael a job shes hated what will life turn into?  Mah First story
1. The Join

**Chapter One**

I woke up to the sound of a alarm ringing in my ears.  
"Dammit" I groaned knowing now I was late for my new job that I didnt even intend to get.  
My back hurt like hell but I knew Sarah was waiting and she wasent going to be happy if I was late for this job, No no no.  
I grabbed my bag and hightailed it out of my apartment as I read the documents my new boss had given me, Like how he read my life and how I use and abuse it.  
He was scary, Scarrier then Sarah or mabey the same.  
I didnt awnser my mind I just ran.

* * *

"Your late Rachael" My boss said evily.  
"Im so sorry sir but-" I began but he stopped me.  
"Its fine but for now introduce yourself to the team, Im guessing you already no SSA Sarah" He said hinting a grin at my age and I could have swore my eyes twitched.

* * *

I walked around the place aimlessly for the team and froze up, They all looked evil except Sarah of course standing there waving a hand across the room at me.  
"Listen up team" Sarah started to get there attention.  
"This is Agent Rachael shes our newest profiler"  
As She said the sentence a line of people waiting to shake my hand and tell them there name appered so fast that I didnt relize it until the man spoke up.


	2. The Team

**Chapter Two: The Team**  
**(Longer I Promise)**

The man looked at me and held out his hand, What was he..a thousand years old and still able to do THIS action filled job!  
"David Rossi but you can call me dave, Im a profiler and a Agent much like yourself" He Chirped trying to make himself look better, Not that he wasent of course.  
I shuck his hand and he was off to the main office, God knows why I saw him go in and out 59 times a minute, he MUST be a higher rank then most of theese other people.

The next person to come around to me was female and had long blonde hair and went by the name `J.J`.  
"Im J.J I take care of the paper work that goes with our job and im just up there if you need anything kay`?" She said whilst enthisasticly shaking my hand and walking off with a big...what looked like a jar off coffee mixed with a bucket of milk in it.

Before the next person could give me in full detail about themselves I urgently asked a qustain.  
"You make your own coffee right?" I said slightly in horror movie mode.  
"Yeah, Dont worry about the coffee thing. Once you`ve worked here you`ll look at that as normal" The older man said reaching out for my hand.  
"Derek Morgan profiler and body guard" He chuckled shaking my hand and grabbing a dounut before he was ungulfed with a swarm of people around him who were working.

"Hey" A voice came up from behind me almost startling me.  
"Names Penelope Garcia head of the computer things of this joint" She lifted her glasses abit and scanned my face.  
Friend or foe.

Her face lit up, she found a awnser.

"Welcome to the group of furry friends!" she said almost tearing my arm from my body as she shuck it.  
"Need me, the team will tell you what to do, Garcia out." Penelope had choosen that moment to grab a snack and follow the crowd of people safely back to her own office.

"H-hi my names Dr Spencer Reid" The nervous man behind me said still busing himself with work as he flicked his longish hazel hair to the back of his ear.  
I decided to break the akwardness.  
"Hey nice to meet you, busy as always it seems huh?" I commented as I was trying to grab the left one of his arms to shake but he pulled away and walked past me.

"What now Sarah?" I said half tired already turning to her.  
"We go to the main room and we join up, were else did you think they were going, to the supermarket?" Sarah added half chuckling at the remark and the idear of it.  
"Well that Garcia person looked like she was" I said half thinking.  
"Yeah you`ll uh...uh get used to most the people round here"  
"And if I dont?"  
"Your going to go to hell...as in you know. work"

We decided to grab some coffee and head down to the main room and get started, As we pasted a passing clock I saw that this job was going to be a bit harder then it looked.

* * *

Disclamer: Really this should have been in chapter one but i was a lazy creator and had no idear how to make a disclamer so uh yeah...  
Criminal Minds isent mine!  
If it was i tell yah. i wouldent be making fanfic thats for sure..


	3. The Job

**Chapter Three: The Job**  
**(More added detail..?)**

I entered the room filled with the team I shuck hands with or atlest tried to and I looked at my boss Aaron Hotchnor urging me to sit down.  
"Everyone Im sure you`ve met our newest Agent Rachael, Shes going to be helping the team from so on" The man in the suit said making his voice a slight bit louder so that he got everyones attention.  
"Anyway theres been a murder in new york" J.J then cut in; "The Unsubs been taking the victims and killing them and using there hair to spell out the words "  
The team stared at the array of pictures and was in silence until;  
"You no almost 50% of the hair is made from-" Reid spoke up trying to get his statement out until,  
"Reid man, we dont want to know" The older, taller black man stepped in to stop him before he disturbed us all.  
"So were we off to then Hotch?" David Rossi asked not wanting awnsers from the previous statment.  
"Were going to Las Vegas Dave, Everyone get your go-bag and meet me at the jet" As he said this everyone grabbed diffrent bags and headed out the door and I stood there thinking `Wait a minute...were IS the jet` Then I was dragged down a hallway by a cheery Sarah with more then one bag in her hands.  
"Dammit Saraaaaaaaa-" Then a flight of stairs followed by some more then into a seat of a plane.  
"There. and heres your bag. emty but welcoming" Sarah laughed whilst she handed me a giant bag filled with nothingness whilst the team sat down waiting for a smug comment from Morgan or a misson from Hotch or a informational rant from Reid but no the late team member rushed on board insted.  
"Haaayyyoooo" She screcched acually making most of the team hold there head in dismay.  
"You must Rachael im Anika Ulele nice to meet you..or to welcome you or somthing like that" She explained shaking my hand until it throbed with pain.  
She looked over to Dr Reid and sat down, She sure is weird I thought.  
"Nice of you to join us" Hotch said signing at what he said to me about being late, no punishment.  
He turned to his work whilst we chatted about our unsub.  
"So Anika" I began.  
"Like horror movies?"  
"Well Ive got..." And she was off explaining every scary and sick moment of every horror movie she owned and I felt sick.  
"Weres the-"  
"Just up there" Sarah said pointing. she knew why I asked and what.  
"Uh thanks but later, my stomaches recorving after that.."

Later the jet halted and stopped and we crawled out.  
"Reid, Rachael and Anika you go to the victims home and Dave, Sarah and JJ you come with me to the scene" Hotch said keeping strictness in his voice.  
"LETS GOOOOOO!" Came the creepy voice of Anika grabbing both our shoulders and practicly dragging us down into the house.  
"Is this NORMAL" I asked Reid but he stayed quiet  
`Dammit this team needs to lighten up a bit like uh Anika` I kept saying in my mind until we came to the home of the single man Roswell Turnna.

* * *

Meanwhile Sarah was finding that a active unsub with a gun was going to be painful and difficult.


End file.
